Dear Yui Midorikawa
by aquarterasian
Summary: Nao had died when Yui was still just a baby. On a day when Yui was especially stressed, she finds a notebook with the title 'Dear Yui Midorikawa'. In it, she finds several letters addressed to her, from Nao. Through the letters, Yui is able to feel close to a sister she never got to meet.


If there was one thing Yui Midorikawa hated, it was being compared to her older sister. She could understand being compared to Hina and Haru, at least she knew what they were like. But she had never met Nao. She died when Yui was still a baby, so she had no memories of her. Sometimes it felt like everyone wanted her to be a replacement for the late sister. Which Yui knew she could never be. How do you compare to an actual superhero? In fact, the only thing she knew she had in common with Nao was their green hair. Yui hated it in her face, so she always wore it in a braid. Yui glanced at one of the many photos that lined the walls. She couldn't deny that she looked very similar to her sister, she didn't mind that. Nao was gorgeous, always smiling, and from what her older siblings told her, you couldn't have asked for a better older sister. Yui sighed as she walked into her room and closed the door.

She threw her bag on the ground and fell on the bed. It wasn't that she hated her sister. How could she possible hate someone that everyone spoke so highly of? What bothered her, was everyone expected her to be just like Nao. Yui turned on her side and stared at the floor. It was then that she noticed something odd. One of the floorboards had the smallest hole in it, but it was large enough that Yui wondered how she had never noticed it before. She inspected it, and realized it was acting as a handle. Carefully, she managed to lift the floorboard up, revealing a yellow ribbon and a green notebook sitting inside. She picked them up. The notebook was titled 'Dear Yui Midorikawa' and in smaller letters on the bottom was written 'from your big sister, Nao Midorikawa'. Yui gasped, realizing what it was. She quickly tied the ribbon around her wrist, and sat on her bed and opened the notebook. A small envelope fell onto her lap. She picked it up, finding several pictures inside. The first one was a picture of Nao and her four friends that were pretty much a constant in pictures Yui had seen of Nao. Yui didn't know much about them, but she could tell that they had meant a lot to her sister. The second picture was her pink-haired friend. She had an infectious smile, and just from the small photo, Yui could see why Nao was friends with her. On the back of the photo was written:

Miyuki

-"Ultra Happy!"

-Where would I be without this mess of a friend?

Yui let out a small laugh. The second picture was her red-haired friend. She looked like she was making okonomiyaki. On the back of her photo was written:

Akane

-RIVAL

-Makes some mean okonomiyaki

The next photo was of the yellow-haired girl. She was hiding a sketchbook from the camera.

Yayoi

-Amazing Art! (she doesn't know it, though)

-Amazingly adorable.

And the last photo was the blue-haired girl, who Nao seemed to be the closest with.

Reika

-Been with me since the beginning.

-Talented at everything she does.

-Keeps the team in check, without Reika, we'd be a bigger mess than we are. Yui looked at the photos and smiled. Just from these few images and comments, Yui could see how their friendship worked. She gingerly put the photos back in the envelope and put it on her bedside table. She flipped to the first page of the notebook, and began reading.

'Dear Yui,

I never thought I'd ever be writing a journal, but after some recent events, I think it would be a good idea. It never occurred to me that there was even the slightest chance that I wouldn't be around to be a good older sister to you, but I also never thought I would become a precure, you know? Anyways, I thought I'd write this so if the worst does happen, you have something from me. So, my name is Nao, and I'm your older sister. I could tell you all about my life from birth, but thats boring, and also you can just ask mom about that. I'm going to start from when my life got interesting. I mean, having five younger siblings is already pretty exciting, but what I'm about to tell you about is magical, literally. Its something I've never told anyone about, well except, well, my friends. And now I'm telling you, Yui. I hope in reading this, you feel a little closer to me, and I want you to know, even though you haven't been born yet, I love you. Okay, now that we've got that out there, lets get on with it! HOW MIDORIKAWA NAO BECAME CURE MARCH!

Sincerely,

Nao

Yui stared at the page, rereading it several times. She felt like the words written shouldn't mean as much to her as they did, considering she had never met Nao. But the words somehow made her feel closer to a girl that had always been a mystery to her. She had always known Nao had been a precure, everyone found out _that day._ But, somehow it still felt like Nao was sharing some kind of huge secret with her. And, in a way, she was. Everyone knew that she was Cure March, but no one really knew how or why she became a cure. Yui took a deep breath as she flipped the page.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this. This story is also on AO3 under the same name!


End file.
